


Faith, Hope, and Charity

by prettylights_archivist



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-25
Updated: 2005-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylights_archivist/pseuds/prettylights_archivist
Summary: by van





	Faith, Hope, and Charity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/gifts).



> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

Hayden watched Ewan leave the trailer and was not at all embarrassed that his eyes were glued to Ewan's trademark walkaway; the cocky sway of his hips, in particular. Ewan McGregor was a good looking guy, definitely, and after what he'd just done to Hayden there was a little more swagger to Ewan's step than usual making him even more appealing and interesting. Not that he wasn't already interesting enough. Since Hayden had met the man he'd been trying to figure the older guy out. Every time Hayden thought he had Ewan pegged, Ewan would say or do something that would confuse Hayden all over again. He wasn't the typical Hollywood actor and Hayden would have liked to have blamed that on the whole Euro/Scottish charisma thing but no, it really had nothing to do with that. The gorgeous eyes and the flashy grin and the sweet body were all nothing compared to the man’s personality. Ewan had a powerful, somewhat dominating, presence and Hayden often found himself forgetting that he was the taller of the two, there was such an odd desire to look up into Ewan's eyes when they spoke and this despite they'd been friends for some time. Good friends. Weird friends, now. Or were they still friends, even? Were they more? Less? Hayden stared at nothing and chewed his lip slightly, thinking.

So Ewan was a cosmic flirt, everyone knew that. Hayden was a little unnerved the first time Ewan had called him 'beautiful boy' with such close, direct eye contact. Honestly, it had given him a delicious chill translating instantly into a half-hard erection but eventually he realized that Ewan was like that with everyone: gracious, flattering, suave. That understanding had come to Hayden with no little heartbreak; knowing that he wasn't special enough to garner all of Ewan's focus for any real length of time. But he’d understood. He couldn’t expect them to be good together as different as they were but still, he’d hoped a little… even if he’d barely admitted it to himself. And then he'd had the day from hell complete with mini meltdown and ended up in his personal on-set trailer ranting to himself, completely frustrated, wondering if he could get away with murdering George Lucas. And Ewan had come in, hadn't even knocked, just walked in, locked the door behind him, told Hayden to shut up and relax, and then had dropped to his knees and fondled and sucked and licked and swallowed an orgasm out of Hayden that was so good he was still vibrating from it. That moment when he’d finally stopped freaking out and started enjoying what was happening was bliss but when he'd somehow managed the nerve to actually look down and see Ewan McGregor's big eyes staring back up at him while his little pink mouth was wrapped so tightly around Hayden’s rock-hard dick? Well, that was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. Unfortunately, Ewan had disappeared afterwards almost as quickly as he'd arrived. Just a smirking wet peck on Hayden's lips and a nonchalant 'see you later' and Ewan had gone, leaving Hayden dealing with a mess of emotions and thoughts. It wasn't even like Hayden had actively wanted to do anything distinctly sexual with Ewan, at least not at first. They were just a few scattered fantasies, vague and sublimely erotic. Mild flirtation between the two had turned into bold flirtation had become passing touchy-feely hugs and close-mouthed kisses at greetings and departures from the set. Ewan was like that with everyone, dammit, and Hayden had several chances to see this for himself so why... why grant sexual favors to a friend? Why would Ewan do that? Because they were friends? Hayden wasn't prudish and he knew several people who believed in keeping special friendships with a side dish of 'benefits.' Is that what he and Ewan were now? Or had Ewan just done it to relieve Hayden's stress and keep him in line and well-behaved and get him back in front of the green screen on time? No, he didn't think so, Ewan wasn't like that at all. Hayden grinned to himself thinking of Ewan as the studio poster boy, passing out blowjobs to keep productions costs down. Ewan wasn't a dark horse. Well, not really. Although, Ewan hadn't exactly asked for permission to go down on Hayden when he'd walked in; not that Hayden was stupid enough to turn down sexual gratification from someone he'd initially hero-worshipped.

But what if Ewan did this for all his friends? He hoped Ewan had done it because he felt something for Hayden, something beyond friendship, but what if it had meant nothing to Ewan? What if Hayden really wasn't special at all? Hayden stared at the door, hurting at the possibility, and tried hard to remember all the passing commentary from their associates and friends in regard to Ewan. He didn't remember anyone making lewd remarks or doing that dumb waggling eyebrows thing around Ewan and Ewan himself, while he seemed to flirt with everyone, he wasn't overly intimate with people. The guy was charming and could even be smarmy but he wasn't whorish at all, Hayden had never gotten that impression of him. The more Hayden considered the implications the more comfortable he felt with what had happened between them and the more he felt like perhaps ‘friends with benefits’ wasn't too far off the mark but, still, he felt like there was something he was missing. He certainly wasn't going to understand anything else about their weird relationship until he talked with Ewan. But knowing Ewan as well as he did, Hayden thought perhaps instead of talking about it, Ewan would just hand him the same mantra he always did: Relax and enjoy the ride. Hayden could be okay with that, with whatever or however things ended between them. But if he could get more out of Ewan, he'd certainly try. He was looking forward to the ride.


End file.
